


Bad liar (short one shot)

by smalltiddyemobf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Other, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalltiddyemobf/pseuds/smalltiddyemobf
Relationships: chrollo lucilfer x reader
Kudos: 10





	Bad liar (short one shot)

Chrollo sits opposite you in the bathtub. After a few minutes of silence he finally opens his mouth and asks

“Does it turn you on to see me like this?”

You shake your head as you say no. Chrollo doesn’t buy it. He approaches you and suddenly you feel a hand delicately touching your lower parts. You can’t help but let out a moan.

“You’re a bad liar and quite sensitive too.” he says.

“I wonder what sounds you make when I fill you up with my cock.”

He pulls you on his lap, hinting you to ride him. He holds you and controls your speed, licks your nipples, kisses your breasts and sucks on them. Every thrust brings the two of you closer to climax and you moan in harmony. Once Chrollo releases his load inside you, he smiles and says

“I’ve marked you. You’re mine.”


End file.
